everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jollin Dal Tokki
Jollin Dal Tokki (Tokki Jollin Dal by Western standards) is the oldest child of the Korean Moon Rabbits. He is a Demi-boy, and androsexual. He is a Royal, as he has no issues following in his parents' footsteps. He is a shy but compassionate person whose true energetic personality only comes out when he is discussing a topic he really enjoys. Character Personality: Tokki is shy and skittish, and any small shock or startle can send him running. When someone brings up a topic he enjoys (like space) however, he becomes very excitable and energetic, with the capacity to talk for hours. He is very kind and compassionate, and would do anything to help his friends or family. He is very emotional, and is prone to get upset or sad very easily. He is also quite naive, and easily tricked, since he isn't really used to Earth customs. He is also very adventurous, and wants to explore anything and everything. Appearance: Tokki is a short and petite person, with wavy, shoulder-length, black hair and dark brown eyes (sometimes he wears cosmetic lenses to change to color). He has tanned skin with a patch of small, freckle-like birthmarks on his left ankle. He has dark colored rabbit ears on his head, and a fluffy cotton tail. Fairy Tale – The Moon Rabbit (Korean Version) How the Story Goes: From the Moon Rabbit Wikipedia "In East Asia, it is seen pounding in a mortar and pestle...in Japanese and Korean versions, it is pounding the ingredients for rice cake." "In the Buddhist Jataka tales (Tale 316),3 a monkey, an otter, a jackal, and a rabbit resolved to practice charity on the day of the full Moon (Uposatha), believing a demonstration of great virtue would earn a great reward. When an old man begged for food, the monkey gathered fruits from the trees and the otter collected fish, while the jackal wrongfully pilfered a lizard and a pot of milk-curd. The rabbit, who knew only how to gather grass, instead offered its own body, throwing itself into a fire the man had built. The rabbit, however, was not burnt. The old man revealed himself to be Śakra and, touched by the rabbit's virtue, drew the likeness of the rabbit on the Moon for all to see. It is said the lunar image is still draped in the smoke that rose when the rabbit cast itself into the fire." How does Tokki come into it? Although some legends state that only the likeness of the rabbit was put on the moon, others say that the rabbit itself lives on the moon. Tokki's parents are these rabbits. And, as rabbits are wont to do, they bred and made many children. Tokki is the oldest of his siblings, but all of them can follow the destiny, since it isn't exclusive to just one moon rabbit. (although only one can be viewed at a time) Tokki has spent most his school life attending classes on the moon, but transferred to Ever After High his freshman year of high school. Relationships Family: Tokki has a mother and father, and over 20 younger siblings. They all get along relatively well for such a large family, but the age gap between some siblings can make things somewhat hard. Friends: Because Tokki is relatively new, he hasn't had much chance to make friends. He has heard there's a girl named Bunny Blanc who he's interested in meeting, if for no other reason than that she shares a rather specific commonality with him. Pet: Being an animal (sort of) himself, Tokki feels having a pet would be weird. Romance: Tokki is too busy exploring the world to have a relationship now, although if the right boy were to come along... Enemies: None (as of yet) Outfits: He currently wears a traditional Korean hanbok. He tends to dress in femme clothing. Trivia: # Tokki's name means Sleepy Moon Rabbit in Korean. (Tokki-Rabbit, Jollin-Sleepy, Dal-Moon) Gallery: coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Folktales Category:Asian Category:Nonbinary Category:Korean Category:Moon Rabbit Category:Sleepysheepyzzz's OC